


A Long Weekend

by Araloth



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer isn't thrilled to be spending a whole weekend away from his boyfriend. Alistair finds ways to help him cope...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> So right now I'm picturing this as a three parter but we'll see how it goes...

Spencer flopped down onto the bed with a sigh. As far as hotel bed’s went it could have been worse. Everything was clean and the mattress wasn’t too lumpy. The team had definitely stayed in worse places.

He moved to plug in his phone and glanced at the room’s second bed. Mason was already asleep, and snoring softly. The entire football team and the cheerios were on this trip. They had a big game tomorrow, and given the distance from Lima, Coach Beiste had the school put everyone up in a hotel for the night. Everyone had been paired off, and Spencer and Mason had wound up sharing a room. The two of them had become good friends recently, but Spencer would have preferred to spend the weekend with someone else.

Spencer checked his phone again. No new messages from Alistair. The two had been texting almost non-stop since the football team’s bus had left Lima. Spencer loved football, but the thought of missing an entire weekend with his boyfriend to go play a team the Titans would easily crush wasn’t that appealing. Still the team needed him, so here he was in a hotel room on a Thursday night, over two hours away from his boyfriend.

Setting the alarm on his phone, Spencer pulled back the bed’s covers and climbed in. Coach wanted them all up early tomorrow. He should really try and get some sleep. Spencer turned off the light and rolled over. He could text Alistair again in the morning.

Several hours later according to his phone’s clock, Spencer still wasn’t asleep. He sighed and looked over at Mason. He was still fast asleep. His snoring wasn’t that loud and under normal circumstances it wouldn’t have even phased Spencer, but for some reason he just couldn’t get to sleep. He briefly considered waking the other boy up to get him to stop but quickly dismissed the idea. He wasn’t that much of an ass. Besides at least one of them should get a decent night’s sleep. Spencer checked his phone again. It was almost 3:00 in the morning. Spencer groaned. He had to be up in five hours for breakfast. On a whim Spencer started a text to Alistair.

_You up?_

He realized how silly it was the moment he’d sent it. Of course Alistair wasn’t up. He was probably sound asleep like any normal person. Alistair wouldn’t see the message until tomorrow. Sighing he set the phone back down on the end table. Spencer was about to close his eyes when he heard a soft beep from his phone. He quickly reached over to grab it and nearly knocked the lamp off the table. Thankfully it seemed Mason was a heavy sleeper, the noise hadn’t woken him. Spencer looked at his phone. One new message from Alistair.

_Nmhgh_

Spencer stared at the phone for a minute. Either Alistair had invented some new acronym or he had bumped his phone in his sleep. Spencer pressed a few keys and waited to see if he’d get a response.

_?_

After a few minutes his phone chimed again.

_I’m awake now. -_-_

Spencer guiltily typed a reply.

_Sorry._ _Didn’t mean to wake you. Can’t sleep._

Alistair’s reply came a little faster this time.

_S’okay. Sorry you can’t sleep. Worried about the big game tomorrow?_

Spencer broke into a smile. Only Alistair would be concerned for him minutes after Spencer had woken him up. He typed back.

_Nah. The team we’re facing’s not very good. We’ll win._

His phone beeped again with Alistair’s reply.

_Then how come?_

_Idk. Mason’s snoring doesn’t help._

_I didn’t know he snored._

_It’s not that bad. He’s fairly quiet._

_Not like somebody else I know? :p_

Spencer laughed softly to himself. When Alistair had stayed over once for some “Studying” Spencer had fallen asleep afterwards. Alistair had taken a video of him curled up in his bed snoring loudly. For weeks afterwards he had joked that Spencer’s parents must have heard. And how lucky they were that his parents hadn’t come up to check on them. As supportive as they were Alistair doubted they would have appreciated seeing their son and his boyfriend half naked and in bed together.

_What can I say I was tired. All that studying wore me out._

Alistair’s reply came almost instantly. Spencer could just imagine the smug look on his boyfriend’s face.

_As I recall I did most of the work. And you only got a B- on your bio quiz._ _:p_

Spencer smiled and began a message back.

_The anatomy part used a woman’s body. It was missing all the fun bits. It’s not my fault I can’t remember the other stuff._

Spencer paused for a minute and smirked. Then he added one more line.

_I would have gotten an A+ if I got to label parts of you. ;p_

He waited a minute. Then his phone beeped with Alistair’s reply.

_You certainly know my how to take care of my “fun bits”. Although someone how I doubt Mrs. Simmons would let you demonstrate that knowledge._

Spencer fought the urge to laugh, not wanting to disturb Mason. He grinned as he composed his reply.

_I don’t know. Mrs. Simmons seems kinda kinky to me. I’d bet she’d love two hot studs together._

_Gross Spenc. She’s our teacher. I really don’t want to think about her like that. Or any woman for that matter._

Grinning, Spencer texted back.

_See? That was the problem I had in the first place._

After a few minutes with no more from Alistair, Spencer set his phone down on the table. Alistair had already gone above and beyond, texting him when he probably would have loved nothing more then to go to back to sleep. Spencer didn’t want to keep him up any later on his account. He rolled away from the table and faced the wall. He tried to get comfortable, and slowly closed his eyes. But after a few minutes his phone buzzed again.

Spencer reached behind him to the table and fumbled around for his phone. Finally he got it, and brought it around to see the new message.

_What kind of hotel are you guys in?_

He typed slowly

_Idk. Some cheap motel. Not too bad. No stains on the walls or anything and the beds seem decent._

Spencer sent the message. The he quickly typed one more line and sent that too.

_Rather be in bed with you_.

It came off a bit more suggestive than Spencer had intended it to. He’d just meant the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Alistair was infinitely more appealing than this. Although other things were always fun too.

Alistair’s response chimed a moment later.

_I miss you too._

Spencer was about to respond when his phone chimed again. Alistair had sent him a picture. Spencer clicked on it and the picture slowly loaded. At first Spencer wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be of, but as his eyes adjusted and he studied the picture more closely it became clear. Alistair must have held the phone up by his face and shot down, capturing the length of his bed. In the middle of the photo the sheets were raised, tented up. Spencer quickly read the caption Alistair had added to the photo.

_My fun bits really miss you._

Barely biting back a groan Spencer started his reply.

_Really Al?_

_What? I just wanted to show you how much I miss you. :p I figured releasing a little stress might help you sleep._

In spite of himself Spencer could feel his cock beginning to harden in his shorts.

_Mason’s less than 10 feet away. Not that I don’t love you but this seems like a bad idea._

_You said he’s asleep right? Besides you need something to take your mind off his snoring._

Spencer shot a quick glance over his shoulder at Mason. The other boy had actually stopped snoring. But he was still fast asleep, breathing regularly and deeply. Spencer could feel his resolve fading. The thought of sharing an intimate moment with his boyfriend was just too enticing.

_So how do we do this?_

Alistair’s response came almost instantly.

_What are you wearing?_

This time Spencer couldn’t help it, a small chuckle escaped as he read the message.

_Seriously?_

_It’s like a requirement. It’s sexy._

Spencer looked down at himself. He didn’t really see how a t-shirt and shorts were sexy but he guessed if they were on Alistair he might see it differently.

_T-shirt and shorts. Would have gone shirtless but the hotel’s AC is too high_

_Too cold huh? Were your nipples getting hard?_

Spencer blushed. He and Alistair weren’t exactly shy about each other’s bodies but something about doing this over the phone seemed to make Alistair bolder. And Spencer would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. His fingers shook slightly as he typed back.

_Yeah. What are you wearing Al?_

_Just boxers._

Spencer felt his dick getting even harder. How should he respond to that? He was about to type a reply when his phone beeped again.

_See?_

Alistair had sent him another picture. This time Alistair’s face was in the frame, giving Spencer a sexy smile. He had pulled the covers back to show of his impressive chest, and near the bottom of the picture the checkered waistband of his boxers was just visible, one hand hooked under the band as the other took the picture. Spencer could tell Alistair was still tired, but he looked amazing. Sometimes Spencer couldn’t believe his luck.

_God Al you look amazing._

_Thxs._

_Can I see you?_

Spencer looked over his shoulder cautiously. Mason was still fast asleep, and Spencer wanted nothing more than to please his boyfriend. Quickly he pulled his shirt over his head tossing it on the floor next to the bed. He pulled the sheets back and sat up a little to show off his abs. Alistair loved his abs. Finally he reached down with his left hand and grasped his growing bulge through his shorts. He glanced over at Mason one more time before holding his phone up and taking the picture.

CLICK!

The camera’s flash must have only lasted a few seconds but to Spencer it seemed like an eternity. As soon he had the picture he quickly pulled the covers back on and waited, listening intently for any movement from Mason. After a few minutes with no change he felt safe enough to pull his phone back out and send the picture to Alistair.

Alistair’s reply was instant.

_You look so hot Spenc. Wish I was there with you._

_Me too Al_ _:(_

_Your shorts look a little tight though :p_

Spencer's cock throbbed in his shorts and he gave it a quick squeeze.

_Who’s faults that?_

_You only hard for me Spenc?_

Spencer bit back a groan, Alistair was killing him. If he knew Al was this good at sexting he would have proposed it a long time ago.

_Always._

This time Alistair took a little longer to reply. No doubt trying to decide to between acknowledging the sincerity of Spencer’s message and continuing the dirty talk they were both craving. Finally Spencer felt his phone buzz again.

_Love you too Spenc._

_But since you’re so hard maybe you should take off your shorts. Wouldn’t want to injure yourself before the game tomorrow._

Smirking, Spencer typed back his reply.

_You want me to take my shorts off Al?_

_God yes Spenc. What are you wearing underneath? You going commando again?_

Spencer pulled his shorts down and kicked them to the side.

_Boxer Briefs._

Alistair’s replies were slowing down and Spencer had a good idea why.

_You jerking off thinking about me Al?_

_Yeah. Love you in boxer briefs. Everything on display._

Spencer moaned and shoved a hand down his boxers grasping his own needy cock. It felt amazing, and knowing Alistair was doing the same thing, all the way back in Lima was a huge turn on.

Spencer phone buzzed again. Alistair had sent him another picture.

It was a dick pic. Alistaer’s boxers were down around his knees, one hand working his rock hard erection as the other took the picture. There was a caption again too.

_So hot for you._

Spencer groaned and began jerking himself even fasted.

_Let me see you._

Spencer was so close he didn’t want to stop now. He ran his hand over the sensitive head of his cock, collecting the pre cum beading there and quickly pulling it down the long length.

_Please?_

Spencer sighed. Reluctantly he let go of his aching cock and slid his boxer briefs down his legs. His dick smacked into his hard abs as it was released and pulsed with need. Spencer pulled the covers back and held his phone up. With his other hand he propped up his aching dick pointing it right at the camera.

CLICK!

_You’ve got me so hard Al. Need to get off bad._

Spencer waited for the reply fighting the urge to finish himself off then and there. This was as much for Alistair as it was for him.

_Uhh me too Spen. Together._

Spencer resumed jacking his cock with gusto. He closed his eyes images flashing before him. Alistair in his own bed masturbating. His hand running over his hard cock. Reaching down to play with his balls. The look of sheer bliss Al always got when he finally came. And with that Spencer lost it. His cock erupted spraying his chest with shot after shot of cum.

Sighing contentedly Spencer just laid there for awhile. His mind was just starting to drift towards sleep when his phone buzzed again.

It was another picture of Alistair. He had cum all his himself and was smiling happily at the camera.

_Good luck tomorrow._

Spencer laughed and took a picture of his own painted body.

_Thanks. For everything. Think I can definitely sleep now._

Spencer used the sheets to clean himself off as best he could thinking guiltily of the maid who would clean the bed tomorrow. He pulled his boxers and shorts back on and tried to find his shirt as best he could in the dark before finally giving up. He settled back into bed and pulled the covers up. Just before putting his phone down he typed one last message to Alistair.

_Good night. Love you Al._

He was about to close his eyes when his phone beeped one last time.

_Love you too. <3 _

Spencer fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

The next morning Spencer was beat. He barely remembered rolling out of bed or his shower, although he had made sure to wash the rest of the dried cum off. He stumbled downstairs for breakfast, desperate for coffee and the sweet taste of caffeine.

He was sitting alone at a table nursing his second cup and eating a plate of eggs when Mason came down. Spencer managed a smile and Mason came over to sit down. Up close Spencer couldn’t help but notice that Mason looked almost as tired as Spencer felt.

“You look beat man.”

Mason took a big sip of his own coffee and rolled his eyes. “You should look in the mirror.”

Spencer couldn’t help but smile thinking of last night. “It was worth it.”

Mason gave Spencer a knowing smile. “I’m sure it was. But next time you and Alistair stay up late sexting could you do me a favor and put your phone on silent? This may be an easy game for the football team today but our cheerios routines are anything but.“

And with that Mason stood up and walked over to the breakfast line with a smile on his face. Leaving a dumbstruck and guilty looking Spencer to watch as he began a very animated conversation with Madison.


	2. After the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Alistair celebrate after the Titan's win...

Alistair was finding this way too funny.

“ Wow. How long was he awake for?"

Spencer had been trying to get Alistair on Facetime ever since breakfast with Mason.  He’d finally gotten a hold of Alistair several hours later. Spencer couldn’t blame Alistair, given the opportunity he’d have slept late too after their late night fun. Spencer had expected Alistair to be equally embarrassed regarding Mason’s admission, but so far all he’d done was laugh about it.

“I don’t know” Spencer sighed “I didn’t really want to push him for details. But he and Madison have the whole twin thing and you just know that-

“Relax Spenc, I really doubt he’s going to tell Madison. Besides, even if he did she’d probably find it kinda hot.”

Spencer grimaced. “Not helping.”

Alistair laughed. “Sorry. Don’t worry about it though. Mason’s a cool guy. Just focus on the game.

“Yeah I guess.”

“Still wish I could be there.”

“Me too Al.”

The bus was pulling into the local high school. Reluctantly Spencer started gathering up his things. When the bus finally stopped the team began filing off one by one.

“We just got here. I’m going to have to-“

“Let’s move it Spencer! We don’t have all day.” Coach Bieste shouted from the front of the bus.

“I’ve got to go Al. I’ll call you after the game.”

“I can hear Coach Bieste’s yelling from here” Alistair laughed. “Good luck. Love you Spenc.”

“Love you too Al” Spencer said with a grin.

By the time Spencer made it into the locker room, the rest of the team had already claimed their lockers, leaving Spencer with one in a row by himself, farthest from the door and the showers. Spencer didn’t mind. It gave him more space for his stuff. He was just working the locker open when Sam called for everyone’s attention.

“Coach Bieste wants everyone out on the field to warm up in five minutes guys. Make sure you’re all suited up.”

Sam’s announcement was met with some grumbling, but the players began changing into their football gear nonetheless. Spencer stripped down and stowed his clothes in the locker. He opened his football bag and grabbed his uniform. Spencer pulled on his jock and was stepping into his pants when he caught sight of his reflection. Since he was in the last row, the wall behind Spencer had a large mirror hung on it instead of more lockers. In theory the mirror was there so the Coach could keep an eye on players without having to walk the full length of the locker room, but a large pile of equipment blocked the angle. 

Spencer gave himself a quick once over in the mirror. His ass looked awesome in his football pants. Alistair loved it when Spencer wore clothes that showed off his impressive physique. Seeing Spencer in his football gear had always done something special for Alistair though. It had lead to some very steamy post game sex on several occasions. Spencer sighed. That wouldn’t be happening today, but he could still let Alistair enjoy the view.

He quickly poked his head around the corner to make sure no one was coming. Spencer knew his teammates didn’t care that he was gay, but somehow he figured taking pictures in the locker to send to his boyfriend might test the limits of their tolerance, even if they were just of him.

Seeing no one Spencer turned back to the mirror. He pulled out his phone, aiming it carefully over his shoulder to capture his spandex clad butt and his smile. When the camera clicked he pulled up the photo to inspect his handiwork. Perfect. He wrote a quick caption and sent it to Alistair before rushing to finish getting ready.

_Since you can’t be here thought I’d bring your favorite part of the game to you. Call you later <3_

Spencer checked his phone to make sure the message had sent and then switched it off. He tossed it in the locker and ran to join to his teammates for warm ups.

 

“Hike!”

The center snapped the ball back to Spencer. Spencer took a few steps back and quickly surveyed the field. His eye caught the scoreboard. The Titans were up by over forty points with less than a minute left in the game. There was no way they could lose this. But that wasn’t what Spencer was focused on. Seeing an opening in the opposing team’s line Spencer took off like a shot running the ball down the field as fast as he could.

Spencer leaped over an opposing player, and managed to shake off another leaving him with a clear path to the end zone. He crossed over the line just as the buzzer sounded. Touchdown. McKinley had won handily, and even better Spencer had just set a school scoring record. He took his helmet off and whooped happily as his teammates rushed to congratulate him. Before he knew what was happening he felt himself being hoisted up onto the shoulders of several of his teammates.

“SPENCER! SPENCER! SPENCER!”

Laughing his eyes briefly found Mason, Kitty and Madison over with the rest of the cherrios. Madison and Kitty were clapping and cheering along with everyone, but Mason just grinned and shook his head, offering Spencer a thumbs up.

After observing all the pleasantries, shaking hand with the losing team, and thanking them for inviting the Titans, the team finally made it back to the locker room where the celebration really kicked into gear.

“Alright everybody huddle up!” Coach Bieste shouted. He and Sam were all smiles. The team fell in around them still cheering.

“First off nice job on another win out their guys! We keep this up and we may be on our way to the state tournament. “

That brought a loud round of cheers, several players smacking each other on the back. Spencer was grinning right along with them. The team was on a roll this year.

“Secondly,” Coach Bieste continued “Let’s here it for your quarterback for setting a new school record out there!” Coach Bieste and Sam clapped right along with everybody else for that one. Spencer tried to look humble but felt a grin forming. Coach Bieste turned to Sam. “Sam will you do the honors?”

Smiling Sam pulled a football out from behind his back “I think it goes without saying but game ball’s for Spencer. Let’s hear it for him!” Sam cheered.

Spencer happily took the game ball and accepted all of his teammates praise. He couldn’t wait to share the news with Alistair.

“Everybody go ahead and get cleaned up and then we’ll head back to the hotel. I want the bus out of here in half an hour.” Coach Bieste said.

That finally caused the celebration to break up, as the players headed to their lockers and the showers. Spencer walked down to his row and pulled off his pads and his jersey, happy to be free of them. He kicked off his shoes and was rummaging for his phone when he heard Sam call him.

“Spencer?”

Spencer set his phone down on the bench with his clothes and poked his head around the corner.

“What’s up Sam?”

“I’ve got something for you…”

Sam was carrying a small box covered in wrapping paper. There was a bow and card attached. “Here this is for you bud.”

Spencer smiled confused “Oh…well thanks Sam but it’s not my birthday or anything…”

Sam laughed. “It’s from Alistair. He asked me to give it you if we won the game.”

Grinning at his boyfriend’s thoughtfulness Spencer happily accepted the package. “Thanks Sam. I was just about to call him.”

“Say hello for me.” Sam said as he turned to head back to the coach’s office.

“Will do.” Spencer called back. He took the package and slowly walked back to his locker. He couldn’t figure out what it could be for. He was tempted to shake it but he didn’t know if it was breakable. Spencer would hate to ruin a wonderful gesture on his boyfriend’s part by breaking the gift.

He opened the card. The note was scrawled in Alistair’s horribly sloppy handwriting but Spencer had become something of an expert at deciphering it.

_Congratulations! Guess this means you won. Thought you might be a little lonely. Make sure you’re alone when you open this.  –Al_

Spencer looked around the corner. Most of his teammates were either already in the showers or changing. No one could see him. He stepped back to his locker and gently unwrapped Alistair’s gift. Why would Alistair have wanted him to-

_Oh._ Spencer understood the moment he opened the box. He blushed. Wow. Spencer grabbed his phone and looked around one more time to make sure no one could see him and then pushed the button to Facetime Alistair.

As the phone rang, Spencer looked back at the contents of the box. Alistair had gotten him a dildo. A freaking dildo. It was made entirely of clear plastic, a thick shaft with a rounded base at the end. A large suction cup was attached to the base’s bottom, Spencer supposed so it could be mounted on something.

His phone beeped and suddenly Alistair’s face appeared all smiles.

“Hey!” he said quickly “How’d it go?”

Spencer smiled. “We won.”

“Congratulations.”

“It was pretty cool.” Spencer felt himself blushing again. “I actually just set a school record…”

“That’s great!” Alistair exclaimed. “We’ll have to celebrate when you get back. Maybe we can-“

Spencer cut him off. “Sam just gave me your package.”  

Alistair smiled ruefully. “Well it’s not actually _my_ package but I thought you’d like it. Although the picture you sent certainly has me wishing it were mine…”

Laughing Spencer pulled the dildo out of the box. He ran his hand experimentally along the shaft. It looked to be about six inches. “Yeah. You’re a little bigger. Still…” Spencer shot Alistair a sexy grin and ran his tongue along the length, pausing just a moment to suck on the head. The plastic felt a little weird, but not bad. “I guess it works…”

“Wow that’s hot…” Alistair moaned.

Spencer laughed. “How did you get this to Sam anyways?”

“I gave it to him before you guys left.” Alistair said “He promised he’d give it to you if you guys won.”

“Why didn’t you mention it to me last night?”

Alistair grinned. “Well I wasn’t exactly planning on last night. Besides I wanted it to be a surprise.”  

“Well I was definitely surprised.” Spencer said as he studied the toy more closely.

Alistair bit back a groan. Seeing his sweaty, shirtless boyfriend in tight football pants sizing up a dildo was more than a little arousing. Alistair reached down and subtly adjusted himself in jeans.

“I figured you could take it for a spin later. You’ll have to let me know how you like it. “ Alistair laughed “Although since you probably don’t want to scar Mason any further-“ He broke off as Spencer set his phone down and momentarily walked out of frame. “Spencer?”

Spencer looked down the hallway one last time. No one was paying any attention to him. And with all the cheering and banging of lockers there was no way anyone would be able to hear him. He walked back to his phone. Grinning at Alistair, he grabbed his clothes and used them to balance the phone in the locker, standing it up without Spencer having to hold it. Then he reached down and started undoing the laces of his pants.

“Spenc are you sure-“

“Relax Al” Spencer said as he finished untying the laces “It’s a locker room. I’m supposed to be changing.”

Alistair laughed but watched hungrily as Spencer slid the spandex down his muscular legs. “Somehow I doubt the other guys are streaming themselves to their significant others.”

Spencer grinned. “Well that’s because they’re not as smart as I am. Or as lucky to have a boyfriend like you.” Spencer was just in his jockstrap now, the pouch bulging around his hard cock. “Are you as hard as I am right now Al?”

Alistair groaned. “Pretty much.” He squeezed his own bulge through his jeans.

Running a hand down first his pecs, then his abs, Spencer ghosted a hand over his clothed erection. The he turned sideways, giving Alistair a perfect view of his exposed ass. Alistair silently thanked whoever designed the things for coming up with such a sexy look. His reverie was broken when Spencer brought his hand up to his mouth. “What are you…”

Spencer gave Alistair a devilish look and began to gently to suck on two of his fingers. Realization hit Alistair like a freight train. “Y-Your going to use it _here_? After the thing with Mason? What if-“

“I’m so horny right now Al.” Spencer moaned softly. “The thought of showing you this-especially here-it’s really turning me on…” Alistair nearly lost it as he watched Spencer pull the globes of his ass apart and star gently working his fingers inside.

“God Spenc…Anybody could see…”

“I’m at the far end of the locker room. Nobody’s going to see. It’s just you. Just you and me.” Spencer moaned. He started working more of fingers in slowly stretching himself out.

Alistair threw caution to the wind. He ripped off his shirt and quickly yanked down his jeans and boxers. His cock jumped free, desperate for physical contact. Alistair spit into his hand and began slowly jerking his dick as watched Spencer finger himself. There was no way he could stay worried about being caught when his beautiful boyfriend was performing for him.

Sliding in a third finger Spencer let out a groan. A small wet spot was forming on the front of his jock. It was obscenely tented now, Spencer’s cock straining to break free. “I’m almost ready…” Spencer moaned. With the hand not partially inside him Spencer picked up the dildo Alistair had given him. He began gently sucking the tip.

A moan escaped as Alistair squeezed his balls to fight the urge to cum right then and there. There was no way he’d let himself lose it before the main event. He’d been imagining Spencer using the dildo since he got it and now he was going to get to actually _see_ it.

Sighing reluctantly Spencer pulled the fingers from his ass. Satisfied the sex toy was suitably wet he used the suction cup to affix it to the bench right in front of his locker and Alistair’s eyes. With a grin he reached up to the waistband of his jock and slowly slid it down. Spencer’s cock smacked into his abs trailing drops of precum, and pulsing with desire.

Reaching down Spencer lined the dildo up with his hole and began to gently slide it inside. Spencer shuddered slightly as the cool plastic connected with the warm walls of his ass, the contrast sending a pleasant shiver up his spine and right back to his dick. He moaned as he slowly worked more of the toy inside. Finally, all six inches were inside him. Spencer sat on the bench and gave himself a moment to adjust to the plastic cock inside him, his own cock standing proud, and harder than ever.

“This feels amazing Al…” Spencer moaned. “S’not as good as you but it’s pretty close.”

“You look so hot Spenc…and you certainly know how to make a guy feel appreciated.”

Spencer laughed and gave Alistair a sexy grin. He lifted himself up, only an inch or so, and then slid back down on the toy. Spencer reached down to his leaking cock and gave it a few soft strokes.

“Was this what you were thinking about when you got this Al? Me rock hard and slowly fucking myself on this toy? Wishing it was your dick?

Alistair groaned and speed up the strokes on his cock. “Yeah…I know how hot you get after a game. All that pent up energy…Didn’t want to leave you hanging…

Rising up to almost the head of the dildo Spencer quickly lower himself back down again, speeding up his thrusts as Alistair spoke.

“Gorgeous Spener…I love it when you show off for me…”

Spencer moaned. “The show’s only ever for you. God Al this feels amazing. Maybe I’ll have to give you a turn when we get back.

“Think I’d prefer you fuck me with the real thing.” Alistair moaned

Grasping his rock hard dick Spencer gave it a few more tugs, collecting the precum beading on the tip. He gave it a light smack, making the impressive tool bounce before Alistair’s eye. “You can reach places that toy never could” Alistair said.

Spencer was about to give a witty come back when he suddenly gasped and felt his eyes glaze over. “Oh wow…” he moaned.

Seeing Spencer’s reaction Alistair knew he must have finally found his prostate. Seeing his boyfriend slowly come apart was bringing Alistair close.

Trembling, Spencer aimed the toy cock at the same spot and quickly lowered himself on it again. He groaned as the cool plastic rubbed against his prostate. Spencer started moving as fast as he could, hitting the same spot with the dildo each time.

Alistair couldn’t take his eyes off Spencer. His boyfriend was fucking himself with a crazed fervor. Spencer had stopped jerking his cock and was gripping the bench with both hands as he pumped himself up and down on the dildo. Spencer’s cock was swinging wildly as he pumped his hips, smacking against his abs and legs. The large organ was steadily leaking precum, splattering drops as it bounced. Alistair could feel the familiar tingling sensation in his balls as he watched and knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Spencer slammed himself down riding the dildo as hard as he could. He was so close. With another thrust of the dildo Spencer’s cock erupted. He kept bouncing on it, slowly fucking the cum out of himself as his dick pulsed again and again.

Alistair watched Spencer’s orgasm over take him. Spencer’s cock shot cum all over his chest and the lockers even managing to get a few drops on Spencer’s chin. The sight of his boyfriend covered in his own cum was too much for Alistair, his own cock spraying his hand with a warm load.

Sighing contentedly, Spencer slowly slid off the dildo and laid down on the bench catching his breath. “I think I owe you an awesome gift Al…” Spencer gasped.

Laughing Alistair whipped his hand off on his stomach. “I think I got more then enough out of this.” As his post orgasm haze slowly dissipated Alistair took stock of the mess Spencer had made. “You’d better get cleaned up though.”

Groaning Spencer slowly pulled himself off the bench. He picked up the dildo and stowed it in his athletic bag. Then catching Alistair’s eye he ran his hand over his chest collecting the cum there and the few drops from his chin. Without breaking eye contact with Alistair he slowly licked his hand clean. After he had swallowed he laughed. “Yours tastes better.”

“Mmm.” Alistair sighed happily. “well as sexy as that was I don’t think you want to lick the lockers clean.”

Spencer laughed and pulled out his towel whipping down the lockers he’d sprayed. He’d just finished when he head footsteps approaching.

“Spencer?” Sam called.

Sam rounded the corner a second later. Spencer was standing there completely nude except for the towel around his shoulder still Facetiming with his boyfriend. Sam seemed unphased by Spencer’s nudity, and Alistair realized this was completely normal for a locker room. Alistair quickly adjusted the angle of his phone to hide his own nudity from Sam and prevent him from putting two and two together.

“Oh hey Alistair.” Sam said cheerfully when he saw him. “Did Spencer like your present?

Fighting hard not to blush, Alistair just smiled at Sam’s kindness. “It was perfect. Thanks again for helping me out.”

Sam was beaming, clearly thrilled he was able to help. “No problem man.” He turned to Spencer “I just wanted to tell you that almost everybody else is ready so if you want to shower you better hurry. Coach Bieste doesn’t like to be kept waiting.

Spencer smiled. “Thanks Sam. I’ll head there now.”

“Okay.” Sam turned to leave. “See you later Alistair.”

“Bye Sam.”

As Sam rounded the corner again Spencer broke into a grin. “I better get going Al. But I’ll see you tomorrow right?

Alistair nodded. “Definitely.”

Spencer picked up his phone. “Sweet. Alright, I’ll talk to you later.

“Sounds good. Love you.”

“I love you too Al.”

Spencer reluctantly ended the call and stowed his phone. He had to hurry and get showered. He didn’t want to have to walk back to the hotel. Spencer zipped up his bag and walked off to the showers with a smile on his face. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be the reunion, or "why kitty is awesome and spencer will be forever in her debt"...


	3. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and the team finally comes home. He and Alistair celebrate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Super sorry this took forever to get up. School and work were keeping me super busy and I've just had no time to write. Hope you guys like it.

The bus bounced again as it hit another pothole. Spencer started a new text to Alistair on his phone.

_Bout 20 minutes out. Can’t wait to see you._

He hit the send button. Within seconds his phone was buzzing with Alistair’s reply.

_Me either_ _:)_

Spencer smiled as he read the message. Next to him Kitty laughed.

“What’s gay hippie saying now?”

Spencer grinned and showed her the text. Kitty rolled her eyes.

“God you two…” she said. “I swear you’re going to make my teeth rot. It’s been two days.

“Feels like longer.”

“If this is you two after a month I can only imagine how ridiculously co-dependant you’ll get…”Kitty said with a smile “Now scoot over you’re hogging the seat.”

Spencer laughed and happily obliged sliding over closer to the window. Kitty pushed up next to him and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

“Although I guess on some level I get the hippie’s obsession. You do make a pretty good pillow.”

Spencer’s phone chimed again. Kitty closed her eyes and grinned. “Tell Alistair I said hi. And that in his absence I’m using you as I see fit.”

Laughing, Spencer sent the text.

_Well tell Kitty thanks for keeping you warm for me. Although as your boyfriend I expect certain things to still be all mine._

Spencer grinned and reached down to show the message to Kitty. Kitty snorted and grabbed the phone.

_Relax Woodstock. Your boy’s cute but not so much that I’m going to start pawing his man parts. Rest assured I have no Vapor Rub._

Kitty tossed the phone back to Spencer with a self-satisfied smirk and settled back against his side. Spencer read the message with a confused smile.

“Vapor Rub?”

Kitty grinned. “No matter how pretty gay boys may be I know to keep my hands to myself.”

“Okay…” Spencer said still very confused. His phone sounded again.

_I don’t get the thing about Vapor Rub._

_Idk. Whatever it is she thinks it’s hilarious._

“So what do you and the hippie have planned for tonight?

“Uhh what do you…”

“I mean besides screw each other’s brains out.”

“Oh.” Spencer blushed. He’d been so looking forward to seeing Alistair again he hadn’t given much thought to what they’d do. Well besides the obvious. “I don’t know.” He shot Kitty a concerned look. “Why? Do you think I should do something special? Take him out to a nice restaurant or-“

Kitty sighed and opened her eyes. “Relax lover boy. I was only asking. I’m sure Alistair will be happy just to see you.”

Spencer was just about to respond when he got a new message from Alistair.

_I’ve got your car._

Just before they’d left Spencer’s car had gotten a flat tire. His parents had promised to fix it for him over the weekend. But why would Alistair have it?

_?_

_Your parents figured you’d want to drive yourself instead of calling for a ride. I offered to drop it off at school._

_Did I ever tell you you’re the best?_

_Frequently. Not that I get tired of hearing it._ _J_

Kitty smirked as she watched Spencer text, totally absorbed in the messages.“What’s the hippie saying now?

Spencer grinned. “He’s dropping my car off for me.”

“Such service. I think you found a real keeper there Spenc.”

“I know.” Spencer stared wistfully at his phone, counting down the minutes.

_Although this means I will need a ride Spenc… ;p_

Spencer could feel his face heating up. He typed back quickly.

_Just a few more minutes. Then I’ll be happy to give you any and all rides._

_Mmh. I parked behind the building. No other cars here._

Biting back a groan Spencer glanced over at Kitty. She gave him a knowing look. She smiled and turned away.

_Are you trying to get me into another awkward situation?_

_Lol. Like Kitty would care._

Alistair had a point, Kitty was cool. She’d tease Spencer about it for days but she wouldn’t be weirded out or anything.

_I still like to avoid getting a boner in front of my best friend._

_You getting hard already Spenc? Me too…_

Seconds after the text a picture appeared. Spencer gulped as he felt his jeans tighten. God-was Alistair trying to kill him? There spread out in the backseat of Spencer’s car was Alistair. His shirt was off, balled up into a make shift pillow, and his jeans and boxers were half way down his legs fully exposing his erection. Alistair’s knowing grin made it perfectly clear he knew what the picture would do to Spencer.

_‘M so hot right now…may have to start without you._

Spencer threw caution to the wind no longer carrying what Kitty saw.

_Don’t you dare. Another minute or two and you’re all mine._

_Good. See you soon stud._

Spencer was pulled out his lust filled haze by a laugh from Kitty.

She grinned. “I had no idea the hippie was such a tease.”

Blushing slightly Spencer couldn’t help but smile back. “It’s just that-“

“Relax Spenc. I’m big enough to say that if I had a hot boytoy waiting for me I’d be pretty excited too.” Kitty broke into an evil smile “And from the looks of it you’re pretty big yourself. No wonder the hippie likes you so much.” She said gesturing down to Spencer’s impressive bulge.

Blushing even more now Spencer grabbed his athletic bag off the floor and quickly pulled it over his tented pants.

“Now I know why poor Mason was so traumatized, you probably made him feel inadequate. Someone should tell him that not everyone has a third leg-“

Spencer elbowed Kitty playfully. “Shut up.”

Kitty laughed. “But tormenting you is so fun.”

Shaking his head Spencer laughed. “Remind me again why we’re friends?”

“Cause I’m awesome.”

Spencer smirked. “No that’s not right. It must be something else-“

He broke off as the bus turned into McKinley’s parking lot. Kitty smiled. “Go find your boyfriend. I’ll reeducate you on my awesomeness later.”

Spencer quickly texted Alistair.

_We’re here._

They reply was instantaneous.

_I saw. I’ve got myself all stretched and ready. Now I just need someone to deliver that ride they promised._

Biting back a moan Spencer made sure to keep his bag in front of him as he exited the bus, for once thankful for the large duffel. When Spencer finally got off the bus he had to fight the urge to run to his car. He was walking as fast as he could without arousing suspicion when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Begrudgingly he turned around.

 Madison and Mason were standing there with hopeful smiles. Spencer forced a smile. They were his friends after all.

“Hey guys.”

“Could you maybe give us a ride home?” Madison asked. “We only live a couple blocks over from your house.”

“We’re sorry to have to ask. Our parents were supposed to pick us up but they’re running late.” Mason added. “They went up to the mall in Westerville for the day and got stuck in traffic.”

“They said they probably won’t be here for another half hour…” Madison said. “So we were hoping…”

“Oh.” Spencer said. “Yeah uh-“ _Alistair was in his car. Probably completely naked. But these were his friends. And waiting that long would really suck. He could try and text Al-_

“It’s okay if you can’t” Madison said a look of disappointment crossing her face. “We just wanted to ask-“

“No, no I can do it.” Spencer hastily replied “I just need to uh-“ _God why was this happening. He’d already traumatized Mason enough. He’d have to try and stall them-_

“What’s going on guys?”

Lost in his thoughts Spencer hadn’t even noticed Kitty walk up.

“Spencer going to give us a ride home cause our parents are late.” Madison happily replied.

“That’s nice of him…” Kitty said shooting Spencer an amused grin.

Spencer tried to smile back. “It’s no big deal…” _Help me he silently pleaded._

“…But you guys live closer to me. I’d be happy to drop you off.” Kitty said.

Mason gave Kitty a puzzled look. “I thought you lived over by-“

“Honestly you guys are on my way. Besides, “Kitty added “If Spencer’s car is anything like his locker I can promise mine is cleaner.” In actuality Kitty knew full well Spencer kept his car immaculate. But the twins didn’t need to know that.

“Okay. Thanks Kitty.” Madison smiled and picked up her bag. “And thanks for offering Spencer. We’ll see you later.”

“Uh yeah-no problem. Bye guys.” Spencer waved as they walked off and then partially speed walked the rest of the way to his car. He quickly unlocked it and threw his bag in the passenger seat. He smiled when he saw what waiting for him in the back.

Alistair was laying down across the bench seat his head propped up by his shirt. His jeans and boxers lay discarded on the floor. Alistair had pulled the blanket Spencer kept in the trunk out and had it draped over his bare skin. It was pulled halfway up Alistair’s chest exposing his impressive pecs and the very top of his abs. His left hand was under the blanket slowly stroking his dick. He smiled.

“I was beginning to think you’d never get here.”

“We almost had some unexpected company.”

“Who-“ Alistair started but the question died on his lips as Spencer practically leaped into the back to kiss him.

“Later.” Spencer groaned as he tossed the blanket on the floor. “Right now it’s just you and me and I can’t wait any longer.”

With that Spencer pulled back grabbing the hem of his shirt and yanking it over his head. Alistair sat up and ran his hand along Spencer’s abs appreciably before reaching down to help Spencer with his pants. Together they pulled down his jeans and boxers to his knees. Free from confinement Spencer’s engorged cock slapped against his abs already dripping precum.

Spencer tried to shimmy his pants the rest of the way down, but quickly stopped when Alistair reached down and swallowed his cock. “Uhh… feels so good Al…”

Alistair had never struggled with blow jobs despite Spencer’s rather impressive length. From almost the first time they had sex Alistair had been able to deep throat all of Spencer’s cock. He’d just never had much of a gag reflex. Spencer on the other hand had struggled. Even though Alistair was a little smaller than him Spencer had still only been able to take about half of Alistair’s dick at first. Alistair had been perfectly happy, telling Spencer he’d get better with time but Spencer had been frustrated. He’d practiced on popsicles and bananas for almost a week to surprise Alistair.

As amazing as Alistair’s mouth felt Spencer was already close to cumming. He pulled his dick back reluctantly. Spencer reached down and squeezed one of the muscular globes of Alistair’s ass. “If you keep that up I’m not gonna last much longer…”

Alistair laughed and licked his lips. “Me either. But I figure we’ve got several rounds ahead of us. I just wanted to get you slicked up some.” Alistair started gently guiding Spencer’s dick to his ass. “C’mon Spenc… missed you so much…”

Spencer pulled Alistair’s checks apart and gently fingered the tight ring of muscle guarding his hole. “You sure you’re ready?”

Grinning Alistair began slowly jacking Spencer’s throbbing cock, as he eased his boyfriend’s finger in with his other hand. “See for yourself…”

Spencer’s finger slid inside Alistair with virtually no resistance. “I’m ready Spenc. Now get that beautiful dick of yours inside me or I’ll do it myself.”

Spencer lined his member up with Alistair’s hole. “Yes sir!” He laughed. And with that he snapped his hips forward burying his entire length into Alistair with one fluid thrust. The boys moaned in unison.

“God Spenc…feels so good…”

“Mmm…” Spencer groaned. “Missed you so much…”

Alistair reached up and pulled Spencer down into a kiss. “I missed you too.” he whispered. “

Spencer kissed him back, sliding his tongue into Alistair’s waiting mouth. Now that he was confident Alistair was ready Spencer began thrusting into his welcoming ass as fast he could. There would be time for drawn out love making later, right now more than anything both boys just wanted a nice hard fuck.

“Right there Spenc….uh…” Alistair groaned. He was in heaven. Spencer’s cock was hitting his prostate with each thrust. After all the hours of practice they’d put in it was no surprise Spencer had become a pro at finding it every time. Alistair’s own cock was sandwiched perfectly between the boys’ abs. Alistair’s cock was already leaking, coating the boys in precum. Every time Spencer moved his abs would rub Alistair’s trapped cock and the friction felt incredible. Between that and Spencer’s assault on his prostate Alistair knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“I’m getting close Spenc. Oh you feel so good.”

“Me too Al.” Spencer huffed. “God you’re amazing…”

Just a few minutes later Alistair could feel the familiar tightening in his balls beginning. Lost in lust as he was, he still tried to warn Spencer. “I’m gonna-“

Spencer grinned and gave an especially powerful thrust.

Alistair was cumming before he could finish his sentence. His cock erupted, spraying both their chests in jets of semen. Riding the wave of his orgasm Alistair watched in awe as Spencer continued to pump away. Spencer’s whole body was rigid as he desperately fought off his own orgasm, thrusting as fast as he could to prolong Alistair’s.

Finally the effort became too much. “Oh god-AL! Uh…! Spencer cried as he shot load after load of his cum into Alistair. With a sigh Spencer pulled his already softening cock out and flopped down onto the seat next to Alistair.  

Alistair smiled and gave Spencer a quick kiss. “I never get tired of that…”

Spencer grinned. “I hope not…

Alistair laughed and elbowed him playfully. In truth the back seat wasn’t the most comfortable place in the world to lay down, and with the two of them the boys were practically on top of each other, but at the moment neither of them cared. They just laid there happily basking in the after glow and in each other.

After a few minutes Alistair shifted to face Spencer and grinned. “So who were the guests we almost had?

Spencer groaned but couldn’t help to smile. “Madison and Mason. They needed a ride and I couldn’t find a way to say no.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you’re trying to scar Mason. First the hotel and now this-“ Alistair broke of with a chuckle as Spencer shoved him playfully.

“Shut up.” Spencer laughed. “I just didn’t want to be rude…”

Alistair sat up and began lightly stroking Spencer’s chest. “Mmm. Such a gentlemen.”

Spencer grinned. “You think so huh?”

With a sly grin Alistair pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. “Maybe. Hmmm. I’ll have to ask around. Get some references.”

“Oh really?” Spencer kissed Alistair back weaving his fingers through Alistair’s long hair. “Well you should ask this one guy-red hair, gorgeous eyes, he says I’m the best boyfriend ever. I’ve got a t-shirt to prove it and everything.”

“I don’t know he could be kind of hard to find.” Alistair grinned. “Guess you’ll have to tell me more about him…

“Let’s see…” Spencer pulled back with an amused look in his eye. “Well he’s smart.” Spencer gave a quick kiss to Alistair’s forehead. “His lips are perfect for kissing…” This time Spencer’s lips found Alistair’s. Alistair was intent on deepening the kiss when suddenly Spencer pulled back again.

Spencer leaned down over Alistair’s chest. “He has a great heart…” Spencer kissed Alistair’s chest, teasing one of his nipples with his tongue. Alistair hissed. He never knew his nipples were so sensitive until he started dating Spencer. Spencer had reveled in the discovery, happy to have a new way to both tease and pleasure his boyfriend. Under Spencer’s talented tongue Alistair’s nipple quickly became erect, and Alistair could feel his cock beginning to stir too.

“Uhh…Spenc” He gasped. Spencer looked up briefly from working Alistair’s nipple. From the mischievous glint in his eye Spencer knew perfectly well what he was doing to Alistair. As much fun as he was having Alistair didn’t really want to have round two in the somewhat cramped back seat.

“Spencer…”

“…an amazing body…”With a knowing smile Spencer began a trail of kisses down Alistair’s six pack. Against his will Alistair could feel his cock twitch in anticipation as Spencer worked his way down, kissing each of his abs in turn.  

“…and of course a nice thick-“

Before Spencer could get any further Alistair mustered the will to grab his shoulder. “Wait Spenc…”

Spencer looked up with a satisfied smirk. Grinning he caught Alistair’s hand off his shoulder. One by one Spencer kissed the fingers.

“Something wrong Al?”

“Mmm…” Alistair groaned. “”You’re awful…”

Spencer gave Alistair a wicked grin. “ I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

Alistair sat up slowly. “As much as I want to keep going I don’t want to spend all weekend in the backseat of your car.”

Spencer laughed and grabbed his shirt off the floor. He started hastily pulling it on. “Okay than-your house or mine?”

“My parents are home right now.”

Chuckling Spencer began to pull his pants back up. “Like they’d care. You’re parents love me.”

Alistair rolled his eyes. “Still I think we’ve had enough exposure this weekend as it is.”

Spencer finished buttoning his jeans and tossed Alistair his shirt. “My house it is then. You get dressed I’ll drive.”

Alistair paused to stare appreciatively at the way the tight denim of Spencer’s jeans hugged his ass as he climbed into the front seat before finally pulling his own shirt on. “Won’t you parents be home too?”

Flopping down into the driver seat Spencer took a second to adjust the car’s mirrors. He glanced at the clock on the dash. “Nah they’ve got standing dinner reservations with the Petersons. They’ll be gone by now.”

Finally finding where his boxers had landed Alistair grabbed them and pulled them up his legs. He blushed slightly when he caught Spencer watching him in the rear view mirror. “Really Spenc?”

Spencer laughed. “Couldn’t help it.”

Alistair pulled on his jeans and grinned at his boyfriend as he climbed into the passenger seat. “I should teach you some manners.”

“Like I didn’t see you checking out my ass.”

Alistair grinned and clicked the seatbelt into place. “You liked it.”

Spencer smiled. “So did you.”

“Alright, alright your attention may have been a bit appreciated.” Alistair said “Of course I can’t show you just how much I appreciated it until we’re at your house…”

The car’s tires screeched as Spencer threw it in gear and speed out of the parking lot.

 

***

 

Spencer’s house was less than five minutes from the school, but even so the drive gave the boys the chance to catch up in other ways.

“-and then in the place we stopped for lunch one of the guys found a cockroach in the bathroom.”

Alistair wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Gross.”

“Yeah. The school’s so cheap…” Spencer smiled “What about you? Anything else interesting happen while I was away?”

“Not really.” Alistair shrugged. “Roderick and I hung out some. Played video games. I’ve got a new piece I’m thinking of trying out for Glee club.”

“What is it?” Spencer asked. “Anything I’d know?”

Alistair nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been listening to my Imagine Dragons album again. There are a couple songs I think could be fun to cover on my ukulele.”

 Spencer furrowed his brow in thought. “Which one was that again…?”

 “I played it for you last week.” Alistair smiled. “It’s the one with-“

Realization hit Spencer. “Oh right! Yeah that’d be cool. Which songs are you thinking about?”

“I’m still deciding. I’ve got it down to two or three…”

Alistair trailed off as the car rounded the corner and Spencer’s house came into view. Spencer didn’t exactly live in a mansion, but his parents still had a really nice house. It was easily the biggest one on the street and probably one of the nicer houses in Lima. Spencer pulled his car into the driveway and drove up to the garage. The Porter’s had a two car garage but with his parents’ cars already taking up residence there Spencer always parked on the driveway. Spencer killed the engine and the boys unbuckled in silence.

Spencer hopped out of the car and waited the moment it took Alistair to walk around. Grinning he held his hand out for his boyfriend. Alistair took it with a smile and together the boys walked hand in hand up to Spencer’s front door. Spencer reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys fiddling with the door for a moment before finally unlocking it and ushering Alistair inside.

Alistair whistled. He’d been to Spencer’s house several times now but he never got over how nice it looked. Spencer’s parents had the place well decorated and furnished and a housekeeper came once a week to clean. When Alistair had first discovered that fact he’d teased Spencer for being spoiled for at least a week.

“Really?”

Alistair laughed. “What? I’m sure I’ll get over it eventually.”

Spencer just smiled and locked the door behind them. “Well like I said we’re all alone. My parents won’t be back till late.”

“Mmm. I like the sound of that.”

“Oh yeah?” Spencer smirked. “So wh-“

Spencer broke off suddenly as Alistair kissed him.

 “Mph…” Spencer mumbled happily. He kissed back and the two boys began stumbling into the living room making their way to the staircase. In their clumsiness Spencer’s back got slammed against the hard metal railing.

“Ow…”

“You okay?” Alistair asked hastily. Spencer had been walking backwards so Alistair really should have been looking where they were going but he’d been so caught up in the kiss he’d forgotten to.

Spencer rubbed his back gingerly but smiled. “It hurts a little but I’ll be fine.”

“Sorry. Let me see it.” Alistair said in a concerned voice.

Spencer laughed but pulled his t-shirt off anyways. “Any excuse to get me shirtless huh…”

Alistair rolled his eyes then turned back to the problem at hand. He could see where the railing had hit. The bump was pretty red. Alistair was about to apologize again when he looked up at Spencer and just had to laugh. His boyfriend was turning his head this way and that trying to contort himself to see his back. Finally he just gave up.

“What’s it look like?”

Alistair smiled. He bent down and gently kissed the bump. “You’ll live.”

“Well then…” Spencer grinned as he pulled off his shoes, tossing them unceremoniously on top of his shirt “…where were we?”

Laughing Alistair pulled Spencer back into a deep kiss as the two made their way up the stairs, although this time Alistair was walking backwards. On the way up the stairs Alistair’s own shoes and shirt got tossed over the railing, quickly joining Spencer’s on the floor.

When they made it to the top of the stairs the boys crashed into Spencer’s bedroom. Spencer wasted no time in throwing Alistair onto the bed and began attacking his exposed chest with kisses.

Between gasps and groans of approval Alistair registered the other big advantage of picking Spencer’s house. Spencer had a queen-sized bed in his room, which was much more comfortable for two growing teenaged boys to share than Alistair’s twin bed, not that it’d ever stopped them before.

Spencer caught hold of Alistair’s belt and unfastened it, deftly sliding the pants down Alistair’s smooth legs. Alistair’s cock was fully erect and tenting his boxers, straining to reach Spencer but for now Spencer left the boxers in place.

Alistair felt Spencer’s weight shift and groaned reluctantly as his boyfriend got off the bed. “C’mon Spenc…”

Spencer stood back and just smiled, not the cocky, teasing smirk he’d perfected, but a loving look he seemed to reserve only for Alistair. Alistair could stare at that smile all day. 

 “Just be a minute…” Spencer laughed. He grabbed a hold of his own jeans and yanked them down, kicking them against the closet door with a dull thump. Spencer was down to just his boxer briefs. Somewhere along the way he’d gotten his socks off without Alistair noticing. Spencer looked to be just as hard as Alistair, and Alistair could see a small wet spot forming on the fabric of his boxers.

Alistair sighed happily. How could anyone see Spencer and not think he was gorgeous? And underneath all of his beautiful muscles, once he let his walls down, he had a truly amazing heart. And right now it was all Alistair’s. He smiled. “Come here…”

Spencer walked over and sat down on the bed. He kissed Alistair gently before flopping back, his head landing next to Alistair’s crotch. Spencer grinned and began gently massaging Alistair’s package through the thin fabric.

Alistair moaned softly. What little friction Spencer was providing felt amazing. In his current position Spencer’s own package was resting next to Alistair’s face, and Alistair grinned knowingly as he saw it throb.

Reaching out, Alistair ghosted his fingers along Spencer’s length before reaching up for his waistband. Alistair slowly pulled the boxers back and barely avoided being smacked in the face as his boyfriend’s cock sprung free. Smirking Alistair cradled Spencer’s balls in his hand as he began gently licking the sensitive head of Spencer’s cock, collecting the beads of precum already leaking out. Alistair hummed happily as he saw Spencer jump slightly from the sensation.

After that Spencer made short work of Alistair’s own boxers, nearly ripping them in his haste to get them off. A few moments later and the boys were both enjoying long sensuous blowjobs.  

It’d taken awhile for the boys to get good at this. When they’d first started dating Spencer’s frustrations over his inability to deep throat Alistair had meant Alistair was usually the only one giving blow jobs. But once Spencer was able to take all of Alistair’s dick, the boys discovered they both loved giving blowjobs almost as much as they did receiving them. The first time they’d tried sixty-nining there had been more then a few hiccups, but it had quickly become one of their favorite positions.

Alistair groaned in pleasure as Spencer deep throated his cock, and felt Spencer’s answering moan a moment later, vibrating through Spencer’s throat and the length of Alistair’s dick. Alistair plunged Spencer’s impressive length into his mouth once more, before pulling back slightly and letting the large organ slap into Spencer’s abs, dripping wet and flushed red with need. Alistair licked a stripe down the length and then gently sucked on each of Spencer’s balls in turn. Spencer shuddered and pulled off Alistair’s cock.

“I’m close Al…” He said in a shaky voice.

Smiling, Alistair reached up and slowly jacked Spencer’s dick, before leaning forward and engulfing it with his mouth. Spencer hissed and threw his head back, trying in vain to hold off his orgasm. With his left hand he began slowly jacking Alistair’s dick, determined not to leave his boyfriend hanging, even as he was overcome by his own pleasure.

Spencer came with a cry, his cock erupting into Alistair’s waiting mouth. Alistair swallowed happily and let the sensitive organ slip from his mouth, coated in saliva and its own juices. Spencer moaned and trembled slightly as Alistair slowly licked it clean. When he was finished Alistair sighed happily, and Spencer collapsed back onto the bed breathless.

Alistair grinned. “You taste as good as ever champ…” Spencer just laughed unable to say anything else.

As Spencer came down from his orgasm, Alistair reached down to his own rock hard member, prepared to finish himself off on the impressive sight before him. But just as he grasped his cock, Spencer caught his wrist.

“Wait…” Spencer said breathlessly. “I-I want you to fuck me…just…just give me a minute here.”

At Spencer’s words Alistair felt his cock stiffen even more. He waited patiently for Spencer to catch his breath, having to fight the urge to jump his boyfriend’s bones then and there.

 When Spencer’s breathing finally returned to normal a few minutes later, Alistair was eager to get under way. He sat up and leaned over the still prone Spencer. Alistair grinned and bounced his throbbing cock off of Spencer’s chest.

“You ready babe?”

Spencer smiled and gave Alistair a quick kiss. “Always.”

“Then roll over stud.”

Spencer happily obliged, flipping over onto his stomach and exposing his sexy butt. Alistair loved Spencer’s ass. All of the sports Spencer had played over the years had done wonders for his body, and every time Alistair saw his boyfriend’s well-muscled backside he couldn’t help but feel that he owed the McKinley athletic department some serious favors. You could bounce a nickel off Spencer’s ass. And Alistair would know. Once after some especially steamy sex both boys had fallen asleep in bed. When Alistair had woken and seen Spencer’s firm naked butt in front of him he just couldn’t resist testing the old saying out. Alistair had probably spent a good ten minutes just laying there bouncing a coin off of Spencer’s ass before his boyfriend woke up. Alistair had been mortified, and more then a little afraid of what Spencer would think. But if anything, once Alistair explained what he was doing, Spencer had been thrilled. Spencer definitely had a bit of an exhibitionist streak in him, and seeing his boyfriend get such a kick out of his body had been a real turn on for him. The boys barely left the bed the rest of the day.

Alistair ran his hands appreciatively down Spencer’s back, when he reached his ass he couldn’t resist gently squeezing each globe. Spencer turned his head, looking at Alistair as best he could in his current position. He smiled as he watched Alistair play with his ass.

“I should still have some lube in the night stand.” Spencer said. “Bottom drawer.”

When Spencer spoke Alistair paused in his exploration, a sudden flush creeping over him. Spencer tried to not laugh at how cute Alistair looked, his face almost as red as his hair.

“What’s up?” he asked.

Alistair took a moment to find his voice. “I-uh…well I wanted to try something a little different…”

Spencer smiled. “Okay you know I’m always open to new ideas. What kinda stuff are we talking about here?”

If possible Alistair blushed even redder. “Uh well…i-instead of lube I…I wanted to try rimming you…”

“Really?” Spencer asked. He knew about it of course, both from the internet and the few guys he’d fooled around with before Alistair but it wasn’t something he’d ever been interested in trying. But Spencer was more then willing to try if Alistair wanted to. “Okay-I… yeah that’s fine…” Spencer said. He smiled wider. “Anything you want.”

“Are you sure?” Alistair asked. “I mean I know it’s a little different-“

Spencer cut him off before he could talk himself out of it. “I’m sure. If it’s something you want to try then I want to too. You shouldn’t be embarrassed about asking…”He grinned “Though you do look adorable when you blush…”

Alistair laughed and playfully smacked Spencer.

“Alright, alright…”Spencer chuckled. “But seriously Al I trust you. Go for it.”

Emboldened by Spencer’s words Alistair reached back down to Spencer’s ass, gently grasping both muscular globes. He slowly pulled them apart, revealing his boyfriend’s tight hole. Although very arousing, this part at least was still familiar territory. Spencer and Alistair had flip flopped enough times that Alistair had grown to know the rosy ring of muscle quite well. Alistair laid down slowly dividing his weight between Spencer’s legs and the wide bed beneath them. His face hovered over Spencer’s ass. Alistair ran a hand through his long hair brushing it out of the way as best he could. Then tentatively he licked a small stripe along Spencer’s crack.

Spencer shuddered at the sudden wet sensation. Alistair stopped instantly and looked up at Spencer.

“Are you okay?” Alistair asked his concern evident “If it’s too weird I can stop-“

“It’s okay…” Spencer gathered his thoughts for a moment. “Just sorta surprised me is all…”

“You’re sure it’s not too weird?

“I’m sure.” Spencer smiled. “Go ahead…”

Alistair turned his full attention back to the beautiful ass before him. Grasping both checks firmly Alistair ran his tongue gently along Spencer’s hole.

This time Spencer was ready. The moisture of Alistair’s tongue still felt strange, but it wasn’t bad.  Still he didn’t really see what all the fuss was about.

“Is it okay if I do a little more?” Alistair asked softly.

Spencer smiled, then realized Alistair probably couldn’t see that from his current position. “Sure Al…”

Truthfully Spencer wasn’t getting much out of this but he wanted to make Alistair happy. His mind wandered a little as he patiently waited. Behind him Alistair finally worked up the courage to try easing his tongue inside Spencer’s hole.

“Oh jezz!” Spencer’s whole body jumped at the sensation.

Alistair stopped again. “Bad?”

Spencer had nearly lost his mind. There was no reason as far as he could tell for a tongue back there to be able too produce that kind of pleasure. Spencer could feel his cock hardening again trapped between his abs and the mattress. Spencer turned his head to look at Alistair, his boyfriend’s concern evident.

“No…” Spencer panted. “Definitely not bad…”

Realization dawned on Alistair and he broke into a grin. “So…good then?”

“Good Al.” Spencer took Alistair’s hand and guided it under his stomach to his rock hard cock. “ I don’t know what the hell the you did but it felt amazing…”

“Jesus Spenc…” Alistair murmured as he slowly felt his boyfriend’s length. “It got you that hard?”

This time Spencer blushed. But he nodded quickly.

“Yeah…”

Alistair grinned knowingly. “Then you’re gonna love this…”

“What-“ Spencer broke off with a gasp as Alistair’s tongue darted back inside him. He could feel Alistair stretching him out with his tongue darting it around in all directions. Spencer bit back a moan. Spencer had taken Alistair’s cock almost as much as Alistair had taken his, he was used to his boyfriend’s length pounding his prostate and the huge waves of pleasure it brought but this was something different.

Alistair’s tongue was more dexterous then his cock could ever be.  Alistair was gliding it over the tight ring of Spencer’s ass and the nerves inside slowly loosening Spencer up. Spencer trembled under the sensations and felt a few drops of precum leak out of his cock and onto the sheets. He realized he’d have to wash them before his parents got home.

Glancing up from Spencer’s ass, Alistair groaned happily at the sight before him. Alistair’s ministrations were having a clear effect on Spencer. His skin was flushed with arousal and as Alistair watched he began grinding his leaking cock into the mattress.

“God Al…”

“Mmm…you look so hot Spenc.”

Spencer groaned and pushed his butt back closer to Alistair. Alistair just kept teasing him with his tongue.

“Give me more Al.” Spencer panted.

Alistair pulled back for a moment and sucked gently on two of his fingers. Then he slowly pushed one of slick fingers past Spencer’s opening. Spencer groaned as he felt Alistair’s finger eager to get to the main event.

“C’mon Al. I can take.”

Alistair chuckled. “Just be patient Spenc.” He slid a second finger into Spencer’s ass, working his boyfriend’s hole open bit by bit.

Spencer twisted his head around to look at Alistair.

“Just do it Al. I’m ready.”

“Alright, alright.” Alistair smiled. He sat up and gently pulled his fingers out of Spencer’s hole. Alistair was still rock hard, so he quickly ran his hand along his length, using his saliva and what precum was there to make it slick. Alistair hovered over Spencer the tip of his cock barely brushing Spencer’s ass.

“You ready?”

“Yes Al.” Spencer groaned, doing his best to keep the impatience and frustration out of his voice.

Alistair gently eased the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. He groaned happily. Even after being stretched Spencer was still so tight. Spencer’s ass fit him like a glove, the warm heat enveloping Alistair’s cock. Alistair bit his lip and fought the urge to fully sheath himself in Spencer. Despite his boyfriend’s eagerness Alistair wanted to be absolutely sure he was ready before going deeper. As fun as the rimming had been Alistair was still a novice, and he wanted to know that he’d stretched Spencer enough so he didn’t accidently hurt him.

“You still good Spenc?” Alistair asked breathlessly.

Spencer moaned happily. “So good Al…keep going…”

Grinning at Spencer’s obvious pleasure, Alistair slowly slid his cock in further, finally bottoming out with a contented groan as his balls bounced against Spencer’s ass. Alistair laid down, his dick still embedded in Spencer’s ass. As he gave Spencer a moment to adjust to his full length Alistair used his new position to gently kiss Spencer’s neck.

“You feel so good Spenc…God I missed you.” Alistair sighed happily.

Spencer laughed and turned his head kissing Alistair as best he could over his shoulder.

“Me too Al.” Spencer reached around and palmed Alistair’s ass with his strong hand making Alistair gasp and driving him even farther into Spencer. Spencer groaned. “Ugh…Guess next time you’ll just have to come along.

Alistair began slowly pumping his hips, his cock sliding in and of Spencer’s hole. Spencer was grinding his own cock into the mattress in time with Alistair’s thrusts.

“I’m not sure Coach Bieste would go for that…” Alistair panted between thrusts.

Spencer gasped as Alistair hit his prostate. “Oh!....you…you can be my good luck charm.” He moaned.

“You won just fine without me this time.” Alistair stammered

“S’ a fluke…” Spencer groaned. “C’mon Al-harder. I’m not gonna break.”

“Harder huh?” Alistair smirked and quickly sped up, pistoning his aching dick in and out of Spencer.

“How’s this?” Alistair grunted. He nipped Spencer’s neck, sucking and kissing it as he ravaged Spencer’s ass. Spencer cried out happily as Alistair sped up, his dick sending waves of pleasure through Spencer’s body. Spencer could feel Alistair passionately attacking his back and knew he’d probably have some hickeys to show for it tomorrow.

Spencer’s own cock was still rock hard and leaking steadily. It ground into the mattress with each of Alistair’s thrusts. With Alistair’s cock battering his prostate every time Spencer knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Pulling himself out of the haze of pleasure, Spencer wrapped his hand around Alistair’s back stopping his thrusts.

“Hang on a sec Al…” Spencer gasped out.

Alistair gently pulled out of Spencer, his cock pulsing and trailing precum. “What’s the matter?” Alistair asked his concern evident.

Spencer rolled over to face Alistair and smiled. “Nothing. I was just getting close.”

Confused, Alistair chuckled. “I thought that was kind of the point.”

Grinning Spencer reached down and gently stroked Alistair’s slick cock. Alistair hissed in pleasure. “Don’t worry I’m not done with this just yet.”

“Oh?” Alistair moaned, finding it hard to think much more as Spencer played with his cock.

“I just wanted to change positions.” Spencer kissed Alistair and gently nudged him back toward the bed. “Lay down.”

Alistair slid down onto the pillows blissfully as Spencer continued to work his cock. With his other hand Spencer slowly fisted his own dick. His erection had wilted slightly but it was still flushed red with blood. Alistair realized what his boyfriend had in mind when he slowly positioned himself over Alistair’s cock.

Spencer grinned. “This time you can give me a ride.”

Alistair rolled his eyes at the pun, but quickly broke into a moan as Spencer lowered himself on Alistair’s rigid member.

Spencer’s ass happily swallowed Alistair’s cock. Spencer paused a moment when he reached Alistair’s balls and smiled. Spencer’s own cock was rising back to full mast, proudly displaying it’s impressive length.

“You ready?” Spencer asked.

Knowing what he was in for Alistair smiled happily. “Go for it stud.”

Spencer started slow, lifting himself up until just the tip of Alistair’s cock was still buried inside him and then he slowly glided back down. After that Spencer quickly picked up the pace, and soon he was fucking himself with gusto on Alistair’s cock.

Alistair loved this position. Spencer liked to set the pace, whether he’d admit it or not, and Alistair was always more than happy to let him do it. Especially when it meant he got to lay back and enjoy sights like this. From his current vantage point Alistair could see all of Spencer. How his muscles flexed and moved with each thrust, how his eyes were half closed in pleasure, Spencer’s hand frantically jerking his own cock in time with his bouncing on Alistair’s. Both boys were sweaty by now, and the shine on Spencer’s skin just made him look even more stunning.

Alistair grabbed hold of Spencer’s cock, taking over jerking his boyfriend off. Spencer smiled and let his own hand fall away. A few drops of precum dripped out of Spencer’s aching dick and Alistair quickly swiped at them with his thumb, rubbing the clear liquid into the sensitive head of Spencer’s cock.

Spencer was staring to tremble from the effort as he continued to ride Alistair’s hard shaft. Alistair could feel his own cock twitching and his balls beginning to tighten, Spencer’s hard work bringing his orgasm closer and closer.

“I’m almost there Spenc…uh…” Alistair moaned in warning.

Spencer grinned in triumph and Alistair could suddenly feel Spencer flex the muscles in his legs and ass, squeezing Alistair’s cock even tighter and bringing him over the edge.

Alistair’s eyes glazed over and he came undone, shooting again and again into Spencer’s ass. Spencer struggled to hold on a little longer, working his body up and down Alistair’s cock dragging his orgasm out as long as possible. Finally as he felt Alistair pump a fifth load into him, the cool liquid welling up inside his ass, Spencer lost control. His cock erupted drenching both boys in Spencer’s cum.

“Man I love you Spenc…” Alistair groaned, not even thinking as the word came tumbling free, born on the emotion of the moment.

Spencer paused for only a second, absorbing Alistair’s declaration, before quickly lifting himself off of Alistair’s cock and kissing him.

“I love you too.” Spencer sighed, grinning like the cat that got the cream.

The boys just laid there in each others’ arms for a while, but before long they were fast asleep.

***

When they woke up a couple hours later a shower was definitely in order. Spencer’s chest was practically stuck to Alistair’s back (He always liked being the big spoon), and although fun for cuddling it made putting on clothes a bit of an issue.

After a shower that became much longer then the boys had planned, Spencer decided to order a pizza. By the time it arrived they were finally dressed. Spencer lent Alistair an extra set of clothes so he could wash the ones he’d worn to the house.

As they sat down to eat the pizza, half pepperoni for Spencer, and half Hawaiian for Alistair, Alistair suggested they check out a new TV show Kitty told him about.

***

Three hours, one pizza, and two bags of microwave popcorn later, the boys are addicted to _How to Get Away With Murder_.

Needless to say Connor and Oliver are their favorites.

“Connor Walsh is my hero.” Spencer shouts between mouthfuls of popcorn. Alistair just laughs.

Spencer playfully kicks Alistair’s half of the couch. Alistair grins and flicks a piece of popcorn at his head.

“Seriously though…maybe I’ll have to try rimming you sometime…” Spencer says.

***

An hour later the boys are mostly dressed again and huddled up under a blanket on the couch.

Spencer grins down at Alistair and runs a hand through his long hair. “One more episode then we should probably clean up before my parents get home.”

Alistair nudges Spencer arm to make a better pillow for himself and smiles. “Sounds good.”

***

Three hours later Spencer’s parents come home to find them passed out on the couch, the TV still playing. Mrs. Porter takes a moment to turn off the TV and pull up the boys blanket before heading upstairs with her husband.

***

Kitty hated Mondays. They were always a pain, but today she was still tired from the away game too. She always dreaded Glee on Mondays. She may have begrudgingly come to love the group of misfits but listening to her optimistic, fully rested teammates belt joyful medleys could be like nails on a chalkboard.

She checked her phone. Only two minutes until the period started and still no sign of Spencer or Alistair. Kitty had teasingly texted Spencer to remember to come up for air, and besides his sarcastic emoticon back she hadn’t heard from him since they got back. She was tempted to call him, but just then he and the hippie walked in the door. Kitty smiled knowingly.

Both boys looked about as tired as she felt, and seemed to walking a little stiffer then usual. She noted Spencer’s turtleneck and had a good idea what it was hiding. Monday was looking up.

“Have a good weekend boys?” She teased.

Alistair blushed and walked over to say hi to Roderick, but Spencer just rolled his eyes. He sat down next to Kitty and rummaged in his backpack.

“You kinda look like crap Spenc.” Kitty snarked.

Spencer just laughed and pulled a huge chocolate bar and a thermos of coffee out of his backpack. He smiled and handed them over to her. “Love you too Kitty.”

Kitty sipped the coffee. Definitely the good stuff. And the chocolate was her favorite.

“What’s all this for?” She asked.

Spencer grinned. “Cause you’re awesome.”

Kitty took another sip of coffee and bit into the chocolate. She smiled at the confused look Madison was giving her.

Oh yeah. Kitty was awesome. And she knew it too.

 


End file.
